Burbujas de amor
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione queda atrapada en una lluvia torrencial y se desmaia por la fiebre. Harry tiene que evitar que la cosa vaya a peor y se encuentra en la difícil situación de tener que deshacerse de la ropa mojada y sobrevivir en el intento. Será capaz de lograrlo


**N.d.A.: **Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí vengo con otra historia. En realidad ya la había publicado, pero los administradores la borraron porque uno de mis lectores vio que llevaba la letra de una canción y me "denunció" a los administradores y por consiguiente me borraron la historia, pero bueno, he quitado la canción y vuelvo a subir la historia y creo que ahora no infringe ninguna norma ni nada por el estilo.

Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción se titulaba "Burbujas de amor" de Juan Luis Guerra.

Esta vez la idea del reto propuesto es de Billiwig y los personajes son de Rowling.

La verdad es que estaba intentando encontrar alguna idea para el fic mientras escuchaba el CD y de repente, sonó esta canción y la historia vino sola, así que creí necesario ponerla además de porque me gusta y creo que queda bien.

"Entre comillas", pensamientos.

BURBUJAS DE AMOR

"Vamos Harry, tranquilízate, tu puedes hacerlo.

Si, ya seguro, ¿y como pretendes que lo haga sin que me de un ataque al corazón? Y por cierto, ¿cómo demonios llegué a esta situación?

Oh, si, ya recuerdo"

FLASHBACK

Los chicos estaban de vacaciones de verano en la Madriguera.

Llevaba varios días lloviendo, pero para su suerte ese día parecía que el tiempo les obsequiaba con una tregua, y, tras casi una semana sin ver el sol, el astro rey hizo su aparición en el cielo inglés.

Aprovechando que había salido el sol, la señora Weasley decidió que comerían en el jardín y, como buena ama de casa que era, se dispuso a prepararlo todo, repartió a cada uno su tarea, la mitad de sus hijos la acompañarían a hacer la compra, la otra mitad irían a buscar a su padre al ministerio y luego pasarían por la pastelería para comprar unos deliciosos pasteles para el postre.

Los únicos que quedaron exentos de tareas fueron Hermione y Harry, la primera porque hacía solo un par de días se había curado de una gripe muy fuerte, y, según la señora Weasley no debía salir de casa hasta encontrarse recuperada del todo, y Harry fue "obligado" a quedarse en casa para controlar que Hermione no hiciera alguna estupidez y se encontrara bien.

Hermione, que según ella ya estaba recuperada del todo, se ofreció para poner la mesa, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, según su punto de vista, para ayudar, y Harry se ofreció también para que Hermione no lo hiciese sola y la señora Weasley se quedará más tranquila.

Y dicho y hecho, todo el mundo se puso manos a la obra en sus labores.

La mañana pasó bastante tranquila para todos.

Hermione se encontraba en el jardín poniendo los platos en la mesa cuando de repente un rayó partió el cielo, un trueno estremeció la tierra, el sol se ocultó tras gruesas nubes negras y estalló la peor tormenta vista hasta entonces mojándola de pies a cabeza pues no tuvo tiempo de protegerse de la lluvia.

Mojada, empapada y calada hasta los huesos Hermione volvió a entrar en casa justo en el momento en que Harry salía de ella paraguas y toalla en mano para ir a recogerla.

- Llegas tarde, ya no hace falta. Me he mojado toda, ahora seguro que vuelvo a coger un catarro y esta vez uno de campeonato.

- Lo siento, no sabía que iba a llover y no he llegado a tiempo. Toma, sécate un poco y ve a darte un baño caliente.

- Gracias. Achús (estornudo)

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Harry estaba preocupado.

- Más o menos, estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo. – En ese momento Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Harry, avísame cuando la cocina deje de dar vueltas.

Harry se acercó a ella rápidamente y la cogió justo antes de que Hermione besará el suelo.

- Anda, ven, te ayudaré a subir a tu habitación para que puedas descansar.

- Gracias. – la voz de Hermione no era más que un susurro.

Con Hermione apoyada en él Harry puso rumbo a la habitación de la chica. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando notó que Hermione ya no andaba con él, se había desmayado por la fiebre, así que Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó, como había planeado desde el principio, a su habitación.

FIN FLASHBACK

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual de Harry.

Hermione tumbada en la cama empapada, inconsciente y con fiebre y Harry debatiéndose interiormente.

"Vamos a ver, no puedo dejarla así porque cogería una pulmonía. Tengo que quitarle esta ropa mojada antes de que empeore. ¿Pero como demonios lo hago?"

Harry recorrió la habitación con la mirada por si, por esas casualidades de la vida encontraba una solución.

Y la encontró.

La varita de Hermione se encontraba encima de la mesilla de noche.

"Eso es, soy un mago, cojo mi varita, realizo el hechizo, Hermione quedará con ropa seca y limpia y yo podré salir de aquí sin que ella me mate por desnudarla y sin que yo me desmaye o me dé un infarto por verla desnuda."

Decidido a realizar el hechizo se fue a su habitación a buscar su varita. En cuanto regresó apuntó al cuerpo de Hermione, abrió la boca, movió un poco el brazo…y se quedé en blanco.

"Mierda. No me sé el hechizo, debería hacerle más caso a Hermione cuando me dice que estudie, o al menos escucharla cuando me cuenta los apuntes en vez de quedarme embobado mirándola a los ojos y a sus labios.

¿Y ahora que? Pues al método tradicional volvemos. Habilidades manuales y autocontrol. Mucho autocontrol."

Respirando profundamente Harry se dispuso a empezar su tarea.

- Vamos allá. Primero los zapatos. Esos es fácil.

Harry acercó sus manos a los pies de Hermione y desabrochó la hebilla de las sandalias y se las quitó, primero la izquierda y luego la derecha.

"Bien, de momento vamos bien. Relájate corazón que esto va para largo y tienes que resistir mucho. Y ahora los pantalones."

Con manos temblorosas se acercó al botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó con cuidado seguido de la cremallera. Respiró profundo y apartó las manos.

Le sudaban. Temblaba. Y todavía no había visto nada. Pero el hecho de tener a la mujer que amaba delante de él y tener que desnudarla no era fácil, nada fácil.

Él hubiera querido que esto ocurriera estando los dos conscientes, en un acto de entrega de amor mutuo, palabras de amor susurradas al oído y no con ella inconsciente y con fiebre y él manteniendo su autocontrol.

Harry respiró hondo de nuevo y, más decidido que antes, volvió a llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione donde cogió el borde del pantalón y muy suavemente lo fue bajando hasta que llegó a las caderas donde tuvo que levantar a Hermione un poco de la cama para poder seguir; una vez pasada la cadera los pantalones cedieron fácilmente ante sus manos y él los deslizó suave como la caricia de una pluma.

No pudo evitar la tentación. Tener a la mujer de su vida enfrente suyo y en esas condiciones fue superior a su cordura y, como había venido haciendo desde el principio, suavemente, acarició la cintura de Hermione y siguió su caricia por la piernas hasta los pies donde volvió a retirar sus manos, tuvo que resistir el impulso de acercarse más a ellas para besarlas y poder saber a que sabia la piel de ella.

"Muy bien Harry. Vas muy bien. De momento no te ha dado un infarto y eso ya es un gran avance.

Si, hasta que tenga que quitarle la blusa y… Mejor no pienso en eso porque sino si que me va a dar algo."

Siguiente paso, la blusa. Punto difícil para un hombre enamorado hasta los huesos como lo era Harry. Podía soportar quitarle los pantalones y verle las piernas, ya se las había visto muchas veces en verano. Obvió su cintura mirando hacia otro lado, pero ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Su corazón latía desbocado. Sus manos temblaban y se le había secado la garganta.

"No podré soportarlo. ¿Dónde están la señora Weasley y Ginny cuando se las necesita?"

De repente la voz de Hermione sonó en su cabeza.

"Eres un Gryffindor. Ten el valor de afrontarte a las cosas."

Su conciencia. Ella siempre estaba en su conciencia y en su corazón.

"Está bien. Allá vamos de nuevo."

Acercó sus manos al primer botón de la blusa de Hermione y lo desabrochó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara que ella despertara en cualquier momento, le pegara por atrevido y descarado y no volviese a dirigirle la palabra en su vida.

No ocurrió.

Harry tomó un poco más de valor y llevó las manos hasta el segundo botón, que también salió de su cárcel con suma facilidad. Al segundo le siguieron el resto hasta que Hermione quedó con la blusa abierta y el pecho descubierto.

En ese momento Harry se supo el hombre más feliz del mundo, supo que ese momento solo lo podría superar otro: el momento en que él tuviera el valor de declararse, Hermione le correspondiera y por fin poder acariciarla sin inhibiciones, sin preocupaciones, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Con cuidado pasó una mano detrás de la espalda de Hermione y la incorporó hasta dejarla recargada en su hombro, y deslizarle la blusa por los hombros con suavidad y acompañándola en su recorrido por la espalda y los brazos, aprovechando el recorrido para poder acariciar un poco más de la piel de esa hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos en ese momento.

La piel de Hermione era suave y olía a rosas. Harry luchaba contra sus instintos de besarla por todo el cuerpo, empezando por los labios y terminando en los pies para poder regresar a sus labios de nuevo.

Él lo sabía, se estaba matando poco a poco, no sabía si seria capaz de salir de esa habitación sin haber cometido alguna locura.

Harry retiró la camisa y la depositó en el suelo, y volvió a acostar a Hermione en la cama tan suavemente como si se tratará de una figura de cristal que puede romperse solo con mirarla.

En el momento en el que la cabeza de Hermione tocó la almohada Harry llevó sus labios a la oreja de la chica y, preso del valor que había reunido le confesó su más profundo secreto.

- Te amo Hermione. – y delicadamente posó un beso en la mejilla de la chica mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su brazo y la izquierda trazaba pequeños círculos en su cintura.

Era una locura, se estaba propasando y lo sabía. Pero no puedo evitarlo por más tiempo, tenía no, necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba sentir la piel de Hermione bajo sus manos, y también necesitaba que ella abriera los ojos y le dijera aquellas palabras que su corazón anhelaba como nunca había anhelado nada.

- Yo también te amo.

Si, esas eran las palabras que deseaba oír, esa era la voz que quería que pronunciase esas palabras, ese el tono que quería que usase.

Parecía tan real que por un momento Harry creyó que ella había despertado y se lo había dicho.Hasta le pareció que ella le acariciaba la espalda.

"Un momento. No me lo parece, alguien me está acariciando la espalda."

Harry se reincorporó un poco, y lo que vio lo dejó fuera de balance. Hermione estaba despierta y con una sonrisa tan grande y tan hermosa que Harry creyó que tenía ante sus ojos a la mismísima diosa Afrodita.

"Está despierta y me ha dicho que me ama."

En ese momento algo en el cerebro de Harry volvió a funcionar y fue consciente de la posición y la situación en que se encontraban ambos, y lo primero que hizo fue disculparse.

- Perdóname Hermione – no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, sentía demasiada vergüenza. – Te desmayaste… mojada… ropa seca…

- Tranquilo Harry, ya lo sé y te lo agradezco. No tienes que disculparte de nada, en todo caso tienes que disculparte por tardar tanto en decirme que me amas.

- Eso también lo siento. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, y ahora bésame y termina tu trabajo.

Harry no se hizo de rogar y la besó. Un beso lleno de amor, pasión, deseo, confianza y cariño contenido. Ella correspondió de igual modo y eso terminó de darle a Harry el valor que le faltaba para terminar su trabajo.

Llevó una mano a la espalda de Hermione y buscó el cierre del sujetador al tiempo que sentía como ella le desabrochaba la camisa con rapidez.

Fue difícil, el cierre se le resistió, pero lo logró, y en cuanto lo logró se separó de los labios de Hermione solo para poder observar esa divina visión. Los pechos de Hermione eran dos frutos redondos y hermosos que no tardo en saborear, y le supieron a fresas y lluvia.

Estuvo besando los pechos de Hermione hasta que sintió la necesidad de volver a probar sus labios y eso hizo. En el transcurso de ese tiempo Hermione, como pudo entre jadeos ahogados de placer había aprovechado para dejarlos en igualdad de condiciones.

La manos de Harry se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el inicio de la última prenda, la que lo separaba de sentirse uno con la mujer que amaba y la fue retirando con suavidad mientras acariciaba cada parte de piel que encontraba por el camino, y en el momento en que Hermione lo liberó de su última prenda y ambos fueron uno Harry si pudo afirmar que ese era el mejor momento de su vida y que era el hombre más feliz del mundo y también pudo afirmar y asegurar que Hermione era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

FIN


End file.
